


Control

by hunters_retreat



Category: Sky High, Sky High/ X-Men, X-Men
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  "Think you can control me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

 

  
He watched the flame dance from one hand to another, fascinated by the control the younger man had over the fiery juggling act.  “I can't create the flames but I can control them.”

There was heat in the other man’s eyes as he said it, something that suggested he be adored for all his hard won control. 

Warren smiled, wild and reckless as he spread his arms wide, feeling the heat prickle just underneath his skin.  “Oh yeah?  Think you can control me?”

Flame erupted from his hands, heat pressing out from his body.  He pulled St. John in, laughing as his hands touched flesh without burning.  When their lips met, the smirk fell off his partner’s face, new heat replacing the flames that Warren gladly gave over to his control. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) !


End file.
